No More
by Yurippe
Summary: Contestshipping? Written in a phase of major depression. When a friendship fails, whose fault is it?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry, I am in a depression... You'll see when you read it._

May sat in her room in the Pokecenter, crying. She had been crying a lot lately, you might say. Crying when she woke up and found the roses on her nightstand, crying when she was out and spotted anything green, crying in the evening when she lay in her bed, thinking of HIM.

He, the green-eyed, green-haired co-ordinator whom she had considered a friend- until...

Yes, she knew he loved teasing her, being mean to her, making her angry. Of course she knew that. And she had accepted it for a long time, thinking it was just his habit and nothing personal against her. But now she had enough.

Even if it was his habit, even if he didn't mean any harm by it, it hurt her profusely. And she just couldn't take it any longer. No more.

What the hell was he thinking? That she had no feelings he could possibly hurt with his insensitive actions? Just because she was usually happy-go-lucky didn't mean she couldn't also be down in the dumps.

So what the hell was he thinking? Wasn't he seeing the tears welling up in her eyes everytime he put her down, made fun of her, yelled at her?

Wasn't he ever thinking of how she felt? And what had she ever done to him to treat her like that?

Maybe it was because she was an easy target. When she had stopped thinking of comebacks, it had become even easier. But she had thought that one had to stop the fight. And that she could heal him if only she was nice enough... Bad idea, May. Probably the worst you ever had. No, the worst was making friends with him in the first place.

And now she had lost not only her heart, but also her joy of living. That's why she had to put an end to it. Now.

She knew she couldn't face him. Not when she had to look into his eyes. Not when she had to think of the times he had been nice to her. She just couldn't. It would tear her apart. It already was. She was constantly swaying between never wanting to see him again and longing for everything to be how it was.

And then again, she was angry. No, she was furious. Infuriated. What had she ever done to him? That stuck up, selfish idiot had no right to treat her like that! In moments like that, she would have liked to beat him up, but she never dared. It would just hurt herself more than him.

Practically, there was nothing she could do but avoid him. Of course, it would be impossible. She would see him at contests, and they had shared friends who would tell her not to take everything he did so seriously. Great, really. Thank you very much for your support.

May sobbed. Now she was all alone. Left outside in the dark with her heart aching like crazy. She couldn't take it anymore.

But what should she do? If only she knew...

The only thing she could think of was to leave this place and go somewhere to think. And to gain some distance between her and Drew. Drew... That name alone made her tears overflow again.

She gathered her things and snuck out the Center in the night. With only her Pokemon at her side, May looked up at the sky. She would go to another town in order to love herself again. That was the only thing she could do for now...

_Sorry again, I have major problems with a friend of mine, so actually, I was just writing down all my feelings. Bad thing is. I cannot leave my place..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I am back home. Some hours ago, I met my friend and it was not how I wanted it to be... However, it was also not like this thing here... It was nothing, in fact. Well, on with the story.  
(I just realised this is my first ever non-songfic CS story.)_

There she was, alone. Alone, and with no idea what to do.

And although she had just set off to her journey without him, she already missed him terribly. How could that be, when he treated her so badly?  
How could she love someone who made her feel worse instead of better?

May hated herself very much at this moment. Alone, weak, and with no chance to get herself out of this mess, what else could she do?  
Angrily, she wiped away the tears from her eyes that kept her from seeing where she walked.

"Hey, who do you think you're running into?," someone asked her. May looked up only to see...

Drew. Why him, of all people? What was he doing there? And why couldn't he just leave her alone, for crying out loud?

Now anger took control over her. "Get out of my way,", she commanded through gritted teeth.

"Not before you tell me what you are doing out here at this time, all by yourself and obviously crying your heart out." Drew stood solid in front of her and wouldn't let her pass.

That was it. Something inside of May snapped, and before she knew what she was doing, her right hand found its way into Drew's face.

"What I am doing here? You really wanna know that? What do you THINK I am doing here?," she yelled.

"Apart from hitting me?" Drew rubbed his cheek.

"Did it ever occur to you that your stupid, selfish behaviour could hurt someone? That it hurts me? If you haven't realised yet, I have feelings! I don't care if you have some stupid reason in your past that makes you treat people like this, or if you just do it for fun, I've had enough of it! I've had enough of you..." Her voice broke when tears started falling down her face again.

Before she could do anything against it, Drew had pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry."

She stared at him in disbelief. "If you hate it when I cry, why the hell are you doing all this to me? Oh, wait, let me guess, it was your evil twin, right?" May let out a sarcastic laugh.

"No, it was not. It was all me, and I am very sorry. But let me explain first, please. Then you can hate me if you want to."

Thoughts were spinning in May's head. That was what she had wanted to avoid. Having to face him, having to listen to his excuses. Having him convince her to take all the pain again, just for the faint hope of the situation getting better some distant day.

But he was still holding her tightly, in his grip and under his spell. She had no choice but to listen. All she could do was hope that this time, she would know when to put an end to it...

"Listen, May. I am really, really sorry. I know this is no excuse, but would you believe me when I said that I had my head so full with other problems I just did not think of my harsh words hurting you? I probably blew it all and destroyed our friendship, but May, if you can forgive me just this one time, I swear it will never happen again. Please, just believe me. I cannot bear to see you like that, and the next time I am in a bad mood I will make sure not to let you suffer, too. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Sure, because I am the best punching ball you ever had," May snorted.

Drew gave her a shocked look. "That's not true! You are the most important thing in the world to me, and this is not a cheesy line I am pulling on you to make you forgive me. It is true, May. I don't know how to make it up to you, but let me tell you I am very sorry and if there is anything I can do..." (**A/N**: How about putting on a Slowpoke costume and doing the weather forecast on TV? xD Really, I shouldn't be up so late... Makes me write weird stuff.)

No, there wasn't anything he could do. Although it hurt herself badly, May knew that there was no way she could forgive him so easily. And even if she did, how could she know he would really change?

She shook her head. "Do you really think that you can get away that easily? Forgive you just that one time? I forgave you ALL the times until now! I did everything to make this work, and you just hit me verbally over and over again! I can't take it anymore! Now let GO!" May broke free from his grip and ran away, while Drew just stood there and stared after her helplessly.

There was nothing more he could do...

_Ar first, I wanted to write it in a way that Drew did this to her because he wanted her to react how she had done during their early phase, you know, with all the huffing etc. But then I thought that if he had done that, he should also have seen her reactions being not what he wanted. So I made him have some problems and therefore not realising her feelings... Lame, I know.  
So now you will think I am some strange fool, huh? Believe me, I am.  
And as you all could see, I was wishing for a very happy end... xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought of deleting this, because I realised that the situation with my friend was all my fault, but then I decided to keep this as a warning for myself to never let something like that happen again.  
However, due to this, I had a really hard time with the end.  
I want to apologize to all of you, and also to my friend, although he will never read this, I hope._

She had only come a few meters far when Drew ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"So you don't care, huh? You don't care about what I have been through, you just throw it all away? All the good times? You can just forget about all the other things I have done? I am sorry for not being perfect all the times, but neither are you! I'll tell you something: If you can give this up so easily, there really is no way for us to be friends again." With that, he turned around again and walked away.

May just stood there, with tears flowing down her face, unable to move. She had just made the worst mistake ever, and now she would see him no more...

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

_Okay, that was short, but there is nothing more to say. I apologise to all of you for having to bear this.  
Now let me hope I have a better end with my friend..._


End file.
